The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescent device comprising a phosphorescent organic thin film layer and a material for an organic electroluminescent device, specifically to an organic electroluminescent device having a high emission luminance and a high luminous efficiency and having a long life, a material for an organic electroluminescent device, a luminescent organic metal complex and a host material for an organic electroluminescent device.